


Sex in a 17th Century French Grain Elevator

by Anonymous



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Twilight
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bella is Belle, Deliberate Bad Art, Deliberate Bad Fic, F/M, F/M/M, Fisting, Forced Marriage, Fur Kink, Knotting, M/M, Multi, No one fucks like Gaston, No one sucks like Gaston, Porn, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Sounding, and a Disney Princess instead of an ordinary girl, and she's French instead of American, at least not yet, beast-iality, by the way, cock like a club, dub-con, if you were wondering, in the 17th century, m/m/f, non-con, or a vampire, romanctic, sex slave Beast, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaston wins, and then marries Belle. She agrees on condition that he keep Beast alive and safe for every day of their marriage. Gaston agrees, and on their honeymoon, takes her out back, and makes her jack him off onto Beast's luxurious fur coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in a 17th Century French Grain Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



Beauty and the Beast (Tale as old as Thyme!)

 

Gaston was a man’s man. A man’s man with a dick like a club, eyes like a furious grizzly bear, and the lusty cock-hunger of an entire Persian Bathhouse.

 

He was totally heterosexual.

 

“I do!” He affirmed strongly, holding tight to his bride’s wrist, keeping her from darting out of the church again. “A thousand times over, I most certainly do!”

 

The old priest looked upon them, and Gaston detected the admiring gaze of a fan--he winked. It was the least he could do for the old guy. “And you, Belle, do you take Gaston to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

She tossed her magnificent mane, and huffed. “For so long as he keeps his promises, I do.”

 

Gaston laughed,

(sorry author, I got distracted. Have a picture of my dog!)

 


End file.
